injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Avengeance 2
About Avengeance 2 Avengeance 2 is a (fictional) fighting video game developed by NetherRealm Studios and Marvel Comics and is a sequel to the game Avengeance: Heroes Among Us. Set five years after Captain America's Insurgency and heroes from a parallel dimension defeated Iron Man's Regime and the subsequent destruction of the android Ultron in The Ultron Paradox, peace is shattered when Spider-Man - still distraught at the deaths of Aunt May and his wife Mary Jane - tries using leftover technology from Kang the Conqueror and the remains of the Ultron AI to go back to stop Loki from destroying New York. But when things go terribly wrong and three new dimensions - three terrible futures for the Avengeance Universe - take their place, a mysterious young woman with time bending powers named America Chavez appears to warn of a infection spreading across the multiverse and initializing from this reality. America and a multitude of warriors from these new realities must unite to defeat the new evil responsible for this chaos... Ultron-Kang. The game sees both the return of established heroes like Captain America, Iron Man and Spider-Man as well as new additions like Ant Man, Ms Marvel, Doctor Strange and Daredevil. The game is Netherealm's largest roster to date with 30 characters at launch and 10 planned DLC characters. The developers chose to focus more on heroes in the new roster over villains as the multi-dimensional story allowed for characters to appear as both heroes and villains, save Ms America, who acts as the game's core protagonist from a outside standpoint and chosen for her powerset. The developers wanted a strong selection of characters connected to the Avengers who had been popularized via the MCU movies, as well as characters from the numerous Marvel shows on Netflix. Finally a desire to highlight the newer generation of heroes like Ms Marvel and members of the Young Avengers and also a greater focus on Spider-Man characters was made. Ultron-Kang was chosen as the villain as the developers thought the concept of fusing the Avengers two biggest enemies was an interesting one, especially with plot threads left by the original game and its Ultron Paradox DLC, and the chance to show other outcomes to the backstory of the first story with not just a villainous Iron Man but Captain America or Spider-Man set up as the villain. (Avengeance 2 is not a real video game, but rather an attempt via this wiki to imagine how a Marvel-based counterpart to the DC based Injustice 2 would be like. This Wiki has not been authorised by NetherRealm or Marvel and is purely for fun and creativity. For the actual game please visit the Injustice Website or the Injustice Wiki.) Playable Characters Full Bios to be added Heroes *Captain America *Spider-Man (Peter Parker/Miles Morales) *Iron Man (Tony Stark/James Rhodes) *Hulk *Thor *Black Panther *Ant Man (Scott Lang/Hank Pym/Eric O'Grady) *Vision *Doctor Strange *Daredevil *Luke Cage *Falcon *Captain Marvel *Scarlet Witch *Black Widow (Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanoff) *Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) *She Hulk *Ms Marvel *Wasp *Ms America Villains *Red Skull *Green Goblin (Norman Osborn/Harry Osborn) *Kingpin *Loki *Doctor Octopus *Venom (Eddie Brock/Peter Parker) *Ultron-Kang *Songbird *Black Cat *Enchantress DLC Characters *Thanos Rest to be revealed Pre-Order Bonuses Play as Thanos: Those who preorder the game will be able to gain the Mad Titan himself as a DLC character. Armed with immense power and strength Thanos will challenge and conquer hero and villain in any dimension in his insane ambitions to win the affection of his beloved Death. Deluxe Edition: To be revealed Ultimate Edition: To be revealed DLC Content/Season Pass To Be Added Stages To Be Added Story Mode To Be Added Watcher's Mission To Be Added Category:Avengeance 2 Category:Created by Derek Metaltron